A Fatal Fragment
by otaku.fervor
Summary: He swooped down and grabbed Mikan by the waist in one arm, his empty hand lit a fire ready to burn anyone who tries to get close. "One move and this girl get's it"
1. Chapter 1

A tear dropped from the little girl's eyes as she watched her mother's figure struggle to run for the car while being held back by mens dressed in black. The image gradually blurs until it turns so unnoticeable that it vanished along with the rest of the home she knew so well.

* * *

_{Flashback: this morning}_

"But, the girls a monster!" a woman with long flawless hair shouted, looking in both disgust and horror at the woman in front of her.

"Please Madam Maki, Please don't do this, she's just a kid..." the beautiful lady across from her pleaded with her legs on the floor she began to beg and cry.

The little girl sitting in the room next to them had her ears pressed on the door wondering what her mother and Madam Maki were talking about. Her hazel eyes squinted as she tried really hard to lesson. Even though there had been only a thin wall blocking her from being in the other room she couldn't quick catch what was going on.

"Monster…don't…kid?" the brunette mumbled trying to connect the words that were flying into the room, and the more she tried the more sense it did not make. Finally, getting tired of the cramps on her neck she sat on her bed and waited for her mother to come back.

Mikan and her mother are living under Madam Maki's household for she is Mikan mother's future mother-in-law. Unfortunately Mikan's grandmother-to-be didn't like her so much since she posses the power to control water. Sakuya, Mikan's mother, had Mikan home schooled all these years to keep her powers a secret. Mikan's life was anything but, normal, many people she has ever been around looked at her with disgust in their eyes, with the exception of her mother of course.

Seconds past by, then minutes, then Hours and it was almost dawn and her mother still haven't come back to the room yet.

Mikan slipped off her bed and walked towards the door hoping to find her mother somewhere in the living room. Bang! The door suddenly opened itself and three guys dressed in black came rushing in scaring the little brunette.

"Aaa gentlemen we shan't be so rude for the poor young girl only looks terrified of us," the blond man spoke with much grace that it seems as if his words danced their way out of his mouth.

The three mens did not reply at all and so the blond men went on "Good morning miss" he sang smiling at the little girl.

The girl looked at him with her big hazel eyes as she nervously replied "good morning.."

"I am narumi-sensei form gakuen alice," he said beaming a big smile at the little girl with brown locks "...and I am here to invite you to study at our school~"

The brunette was silent, she could not believe her ears. _Me studying at a school? And not just at any school but at the famous academy for geniuses?_ She thought surprised. It was a one in a lifetime chance to go to that school, but something stopped her. Her mother. "I can't…" she mumbled softly looking at the bed in front of her.

The blond man looked surprised "why not?" he asked a trace of worry in his voice.

"I can't leave my mother" the little girl said looking down as she fiddled with her brown locks.

"You can't say that! You are only holding your mother back because you are with her! You should go with them and stop causing us trouble!" Madam Maki demanded as she walked in the room fixing her long black hair.

"Wait that was just mea-" the blond headed guy tried to complained but was only cut off by the hazel eyed girl.

"It's okay narumi-sensei, I'm coming with you, she's right I will only cause trouble if I stayed…" the brunette looked quite sad, all the cheeriness that was in her a few seconds ago had been gone.

"Don't you want to see your mother one last time?" the man with crystal blue eyes looked towards Mikan, his eye full of concern.

"It's alright, if I see her one last time it'll only lessen my determination" she said as she started to pack.

"Okay, well let's get going shall we?" the man started to walk out of the door.

"But…" the brunette complained walking after him "I still haven't packed yet."

A smile creeped onto the blond man's face "No worry, it's all there" and with that they were on the car, but not before mikan snuck a picture of her mother along with her.

_{End of Flashback}_

* * *

The long ride was quite quiet until a loud cell phone ringed interrupting everyone who was lost in their thoughts. "Hello?" the man next to mikan answered picking up his phone. A loud voice came from the other end of the phone. Narumi's usual bubbliness was no where to be found as he spoke to the mysterious person. "Yes, I understand… I will get him back right away...thank you, bye" and with that he hung up. He quickly whispered something into the ears of the driver and the limo quickly made a U-turn causing Mikan to fall on the floor of the large exclusive car.

"Ouch.." the girl winced as she scooted back to her seat.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan," Narumi said giving the little girl a sad smile "were going to have to make an unexpected stop."

After a short drive the limo stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. _**Boom! **_A loud crash came from inside the warehouse as Narumi and Mikan got of the car. Followed by the loud sound, a few man came running from inside the warehouse all of them were injured by what looked like fire. After the mens was a small figure wearing a black cat mask covering his handsome face.

Under his mask the boy glared at narumi with his cold crimson eyes. He caught a stare from the little girl by Narumi's side. _Is that idiot and the stupid looking girl really their plan to get me to go back, _thought Natsume.

"Hmp" a slight sound escaped the dark haired boy's lips.

Without a single warning Narumi snapped his bean whip open and aimed it at Natsume. The black cat had dodged it with great ease. The boy spotted her standing to the side looking quite vulnerable, lost in the situation perhaps. He swooped down and grabbed Mikan by the waist in one arm, his empty hand lit a fire ready to burn anyone who tries to get close.

"One move and this girl get's it"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first time writing on so I'm really bad, please don't judge I'll get better don't worry ^-^! Please like and/or comment, tell me what you think~ I take any suggestion and I'll make sure to update**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fatal Fragment Chapter 2**

"_One move and the girl gets it"_

* * *

The little burnett stood still mainly because she couldn't move any part of her body. Her conscience seemed to have left her behind. When Mikan finally noticed the situation she was in, a shiver slid down her spine as she tried to plan a way out. The raven haired boy seemed to notice for he had commented in a slight whisper, "Try anything stupid and I won't be done with you"

A lump formed in the girl's throat and the brown haired girl found it hard to swallow. she nod her head a slight bit as to say 'okay.'

The blond man looked at the 2 kids hesitating to attack. "Natsume let go of Mikan!" Narumi yelled at the boy in front of him

"And if I don't?" the phrase came out of the boy's mouth more as statement then a question.

Narumi smiled at him not surprised at all at what he had said. The tall man walked up to the black cat as he twisted one of his jewelry ear pieces. "You put up quite a fight don't you~" Narumi sang as he was a mere feet away from the two youngsters. The air around the three became warmer and warmer by second. Natsume's alice created a fire in front of him trying hard to get Narumi to back off. However it didn't seem to have a bit of an effect on Narumi as he bend down on the boy and gave him a slight kiss on the cheeks. Mikan, quickly escaped Natsume's tight but now loosen grip despite the fact that she was a little disgusted by what she just saw.

"You perverted teacher!" Was the last words the boy had said before he fainted.

"So shall we get going mikan-chan?" the blond man smiled at the little girl as he carried the now asleep boy on his shoulders.

From that moment on mikan knew her life would be a lot like a roller coaster ride, crazy and a whole lot of up and downs, well at least she thinks so.

* * *

"Now I'm going to report to to the (people in charge) so I'll be right back~" Narumi smiled at the little girl looking around the main halls with ooos and ahhs. "Remember what I told you about Natsume-kun," Mikan noded and with that Narumi left the fancy room.

The young burnett was strolling calmly through the room when the door suddenly burst open "NARUMI! HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY BEAN WIP AGA-" A tall man with dark brown locks stood in front of mikan who was half paralyzed from the previous seconds of shock.

"Oh Narumi's not in here? Okay then I'll be going..." as the tall man turned to leave the room he had noticed the young burnett looking at him with puppy eyes asking him to stay.

* * *

"Oh..so you think that Narumi isn't very trust worthy?" The man questioned as mikan nodded.

"I really hate to back him up but, He's a good person if he hadn't gotten Natsumi back like that then the school will go after him and he'll end up in even more trouble and very severe consequence…" The man explained all the details of why Narumi's who he is and why he acts like that and what his alice was.

"Oh, sensei so I'm guessing water is my alice?" The cheerful burnett asked as she danced around.

"I guess so if it's a physical you should be able to see it…"

"Thank you Sensi!" exclaimed the small girl as the man walked out the doors.

* * *

"WAAAAAAA!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs as a young boy with raven hair and crimson eyes pushed her down and traped her on the couch.

"You shouldn't be here." Natsume said as he grabbed one of mikan's pigtails.

"Y-you're not the boss of me.." the brunette started to stuttering as she noticed how close he was to her, way to close for her liking.

"Watch what you say," the boy spoke with pure bitterness for he was in a bad mood.

"Why do I have to less-" before she could finish her sentence her hair sparked.

"Why don't you put it out with your alice?" he said watching the girl fiddle with putting the fire out.

"You think I don't know that, of course I would but I don't even know how to use my alice! And who puts someone's hair on fire all of a sudden" she yelled, though the boy was quite taken aback by her explosion his face didn't show it.

"Watch it, I could make your life here miserable idiot" he said slurring the last word which was the last straw before mikan literally exploded. She started to fiddle as she tried hard to break free. However being the klutz she is she hit Natsume in the process of it which caused him to fall on top of mikan leaving no space between the two as his lips touched hers.

* * *

**There you go another chapter uhh I have so much work to do for school so I didn't get to uplode this but here you go. Like it or not? Be sure to leave a comment!**

**-Love, Karin**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fatal Fragment Chapter 3**

"_However being the klutz she was, she bumped Natsume in the process of it which caused him to fall on top of mikan leaving no space between the two as his lips touched hers"_

* * *

The young brunette's eyes widened in shock as their lips touched in a sudden movement. Her face flushed bright red as she felt his lips on her very own. As her conscience slowly returned, she quickly pushed away Natsume who was acting in the usual way. One of her hands cupped her mouth before she exploded into a big tantrum.

The door was suddenly pushed open as Narumi came rushing in. Mikan jumped from where she sat on the couch towards Narumi crying about how Natsume stole her first kiss. "WAAAAA NARUMI-SENSEI I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED NOW!"

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion caught the attention of all that was there in the room. A handsome foreign golden haired boy jumped into the room through the now broken window. "ouch, talk about rough landing…"

"Ruka your late." Natsume said as he jumped off the couch.

"Whose fault do you think it is." the boy answered getting up from the ground of shattered pieces of the glass window.

"let's go ruka," Natsume said as he walked towards the window "By the way, you dropped something P-O-L-K-A." And with that Natsume dropped the skirt that was once in his hands and jumped out the windows.

And with that Mikan burst into tears, pouring her eye out on Narumi. The still weeping burnett slowly dragged herself on to the table and continued crying as she thought of the endless possibilities of this scenario, like not being able to get married, etc. However being the person she was it was pretty easy to get her mind of things so Narumi pulled out mikan's new uniforms.

After mikan took the chance to change she was back to her happy self with the cheerfulness and bubbliness. After narumi took the chance to explain that she was admitted into the school but she has to pass a small test. The task was rather easy in mikan's mind since it was to become friends with her fellow classmates in elementary division class B, or so she thought…

A sudden knock on the door rang through the room as 2 students both about Mikan's age came walking in. A girl with short black hair and a boy with golden hair and glasses stood in the sight of the burnett. "Mikan, this is the class reps from your class"

"I'm yuu but everyone calls me Incho." The golden haired boy said smiling softly at Mikan.

"Hotaru" The black haired girl said not showing one bit of facial expression.

"Nice to meet you Incho, Hotaru, I'm Sakura Mikan, please take care of me!" Milan said cheerfully trying to hug Hotaru but was cruelly rejected.

"he he.." Narumi choked a awkward laugh watching the 2 girls fight or was it a way of friendship?

"So shall we get going?" Narumi said smiling as he started to walk towards the exit.

~;~

"Umm Mikan-san since you transferred from a normal school, you might be weirded out by what you're about to see so pace yourself…" and with that Incho opened to door to Elementary division class B.

Mikan _walked_ (more like ran) into the classroom but soon finds herself slowing down as she came across very unusual things found in an elementary classroom.

Floating people, Dancing drawings, kids walking on walls, sitting on the table, Mikan saw everything but what a normal class should be .

"Who the heck is she?" A dark blond haired boy asked from above Mikan.

"The new kid that Narumi saved from two guys in front of the school" another boy answered while reading his book not bothering to move his gaze from the book to the girl.

~;~

Mikan shook at the glares she was getting from her new class as she stood in the front of the class as she was being introduced to her new classmates. "Lets welcome our new friend, Mikan Sakura-san!" The teacher said trying his best to sound cheerful

"Who said she was our friend?" A boy from the crowd asked throwing a ball of crumpled paper towards the teacher

"I'm sorry!" the teacher cried running out the door, tears that dared to spill out any second.

_All_ attention turned back to mikan.

Deadly stares eating her inside out as she walked towards the back of her class to her seat.

Stared down at the boy whose face was hidden behind a manga and trying her best not to sound awkward, Mikan began "Umm...you must be my desk partner...nice to meet you, please take care of me!"

_Silence..._

Everyone was absolutely silent.

Not a single sound came from the raven haired boy nor the class.

Defeated and feeling extremely awkward mikan gave up trying to talk to her unfortunately quiet neighbor. However fate just loves to toy with her so what happened next surprised her so much she froze at her spot.

The book was taken off the boy's face by non other than the boy himself. A pair of crimson red orbs stared at the already frozen bunnet. The words "Oh it's you." came out from the raven haired boy.

Finally after what seemed like a hundred years Mikan regain her conscience. "Y-you.." Mikan stuttered, anger placed on her face and flowed all through her body.

The boy coked an eyebrow at what she had to say.

"**Y-YOU...ANNOYING PERVERTED JERK MONSTER!**"The brunette yelled at the top of her lungs, loud enough for the whole universe to hear

* * *

A/N (Author's note): umm I know the whole "ANNOYING PERVERTED JERK MONSTER" part does not make much grammar sense but I'm trying to show that Mikan is so mad that she wants to squeeze all those words in there even when it doesn't make so much sense...

Sorry I was way too lazy to explain all the events that happen with narumi and mikan, I'm pretty sure all you guys want to read is Natsume x Mikan stuff and you all remember the manga or anime, so yea... Anyways I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter even though I didn't add any good things in here and I made you all wait so long...Sorry…

**Important!**

**By the way I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be writing another fanfiction about Natsume and Mikan and the fellow Gakuen alice crew! It's going to be one of those Royalty stories and because it's summer, as long as I am able to write without a writer's block I'll be updating alot! ^.^**

**Like, Comment, or Follow **if you like this story! I would love to hear from all of you ^.^!


End file.
